Akatsuki's Baby Girl
by bLaCkRoSe996
Summary: Hikari was always been a special little girl. Her mommy could turn to paper and her daddy says he's god. Her best friends and play mates kill regularly but still love her. Full summary inside. Go read! I, The Amazingly Amazing commands you! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I Do Not Own Naruto! If I did, the ninja world would be seriously screwed.

Summary: Hikari was always been a special little girl. Her mommy could turn to paper and her daddy says he's god. Her best friends and play mates kill regularly but still love her. The story of her growing isn't a normal one but it's a story either way! But what happens when the men who helped raise her start to feel more for her? You'll have to read to find that out!

Pein and Konan were walking back from a mission when Konan froze. "Do you hear that?" she asked looking around. "Umm no?" "I hear crying! Like a baby!" Konan jumped out of the tree and ran off. Pein sighed and ran after her. Sure enough once he caught up she had a bundle of blankets in her arms and was cooing at it. "It's a baby girl, isn't she cute. Her eyes are the prettiest violet, not like Hidan's pink-purple ones. Come and look! And I see a little tuft of aqua blue hair." Pein walked over and looked down. A bright smile shown from the baby. Sure enough her eyes were a deep purple, he wasn't too sure about violet but Konan would be Konan. "We need to go to a town and buy baby things!" She suddenly exclaimed. "What? Do you honestly think we're keeping that thing? Absolutely not, put it back where you found it." Wrong move Pein. "Pein Nagato, don't you dare think for one second we are leaving this baby in a forest to die. And second, this baby is not a thing or an it! She is a baby who we are taking back with us. Now I suggest you get your ass moving to a store because now you're going with out me, and you better pray you don't forget anything. I am taking Hikari back to the hideout." Pein stood, ready to shit his pants then thought for a moment. "Hikari?" "Yes, I'm naming our new daughter Hikari. Now go on to the store, she needs a crib to sleep in tonight, daddy." With a triumphant smirk Konan disappeared. "Guess I should find a town…." Pein sighed and trudged along.

"Konan's back!" Tobi exclaimed happily. "Hello Tobi" "Hmm? What does Konan have in her arms?" the rest of the members filed in expecting to see their leader. "Where's Pein?" "Running errands." "Why do you have a baby?" Sasori asked stepping closer. It was obviously a girl, those big eyes and bright smile were much too feminine. "I don't remember you getting prego Konan" Kisame chuckled earning a glare. "Well she's not mine biologically but some wh- woman abandoned her in a forest. I've always wanted a daughter and she's so happy looking!" it was true the bundle of joy was always giggling happing at everything and everyone. At least until it's eyes landed on Orochimaru. The baby looked away and found her new mother smiling down at her. Within an hour Pein slumped in with everything Konan wanted. The crib was set up in her and Pein's room as was everything else.

Konan laid the sleeping baby down in her white crib. An arm snaked itself around her waist. "She's so beautiful Pein, please try to warm up and be a daddy." He kissed the woman's neck and smiled. "Maybe this won't be that bad after all."

**Ok! There you have it! The first chapter of my new story! After I post this I'll start working on chapter two and maybe three! I've got tons of ideas. **

**I'm gonna start not updating until I have one comment from five different people! So if you liked it and want more chapters tell your friends! :D I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything I just wanna feel like it's worth updating. SO! Comment! Favorite! And other stuff! **

**Heart you all! **

_**~bLaCkRoSe996**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I Do Not Own Naruto. If I did, the ninja world would be seriously screwed.

Summary: Hikari was always been a special little girl. Her mommy could turn to paper and her daddy says he's god. Her best friends and play mates kill regularly but still love her. The story of her growing isn't a normal one but it's a story either way! But what happens when the men who helped raise her start to feel more for her? You'll have to read to find that out!

An annoying and shrill scream woke Pein in the middle of the night. He thought for a split second as he jumped out of bed that it was Konan but it proved to only be the baby. Hikari "oh Pein, you're going to calm her down the first night? I'm so happy you love her already." Konan smiled before putting her head back to her pillow.

Well Shit.

Now what?

Food, she was probably just hungry.

He scooped up the infant and made his way to the kitchen. He quickly warmed the bottle and frowned when the baby rejected it. Hidan walked in.

"Why the fuck is it screaming?"

"If I knew that I would have made it better and continued to sleep. And no cursing in front of her, Konan doesn't want you tainting her."

"Please, the little bitch probably doesn't even know what I'm saying."

"None the less, stop it." Pein sent a glare to Hidan and walked back to the bedroom. Ok, maybe she needed to be changed. Soon enough his suspicions were confirmed.

~Time skip one and half year later~

Kisame carried a now older baby Hikari into the kitchen and plopped her down into her red high chair. "I believe it is Sasori's turn to feed little miss sunshine." Sasori in turn got up to get baby food. It was Hikari's least favorite, in fact she hated it. 'It' being mashed green beans. "Ok Hikari, be a good little girl and open wide." She turned her head away and glared at nothing. Sasori took deep breaths, helping raise a child meant his patience got tested daily. Holding the spoon ready in his right hand he used his left to tickle the baby where she was always ticklish; her waist. Her mouth wide open laughing he sent the spoon in. The violet eyed baby clamped her gums down on the rubber spoon. Sasori pulled it away. In seconds his face was covered in green mush. Hikari began to laugh along with everyone else. "You, little girl are quite devious." Sasori growled before stalking out of the room.

Kakuzu sat in his room counting his money. He leaned back and sighed. How did they suddenly start loosing so much money recently? A tapping noise from his door way drew the man's attention. It was the bubbly little girl crawling into his room. This was how. Babies need special food, wipes, diapers, and many other things. His wallet hurt to look at her but his heart smiled. He picked up Hikari and carried her to the living room. He set her down and walked away. Maybe if he went bounty hunting and fed his wallet he'd be happier to see her.

Kisame wasn't too sure how some of the others felt about Hikari but he loved her! She was so cute and really liked Kisame. He was baby sitting for Konan and Pein for almost the whole day. He sat with her on his bed in his arms wondering what to do. Babies needed entertainment after all. After an hour of making faces and laughing the baby girl fell asleep.

Hidan hated the baby. She was so annoying. Always spitting her food in his face, screaming at him, hitting him, and then laughing about it! But when she fell asleep on his chest while watching a movie he decided the little fucker wasn't so bad. Until she puked in her sleep… all over his face.

Orochimaru- not even worth my writing time…

Tobi's thoughts about her are obvious, to the extreme.

~Time skip, Hikari's two!~

"Come on Hikari, say mama!" Konan begged. It was her baby girl's second birthday party and she still didn't talk. Naturally Hidan kept trying to tell her the baby had Down syndrome or something. "F" the baby mumbled. "Say mommy!" Konan smiled. "Fuck" Hikari giggled after saying her first word. Konan almost fainted and Pein dropped the video camera. All eyes landed on Hidan. "You!" Konan shouted "it's your entire fault! You tainted my little girls mind!" With that said, the blue haired woman lunged at the jashinist.

After Hikari was put to bed Konan collapsed on the couch "Pein, do you think we're raising her right?" "Of course, she's not spoiled, or a brat, and has a beautiful smile with odd eyes and hair to match." She could only smile.

~Time skip Hikari's five~

"Daddy! Did I do good?" Hikari grinned at her father who could only gape. His five year old had just smashed a cliff with simply thinking about it. "Very, why don't we go inside for lunch?" "Ok, let's go daddy!" The aqua haired girl skipped happily to the large bolder. "Daddy, I can move it all by myself!" Pein nodded and watched as his daughter used charka strings to drag it out of the cave entrance. She skipped inside after the leader who chuckled and moved it back. 'I'll have to work on her forgetting to close It.' he thought happily. Inside Hakari was in a heated argument with Hidan, again. "I am too strong!" she yelled, standing on her toes. "Not possible, you're just a runt. You aren't even old enough to be in an academy." He smirked. "Oh yea, well see who's not strong!" She screamed and ran off towards his bedroom. Hidan snickered "She's obviously not too bright either." Konan threw a frying pan at him smack in the head. "Ow! You stupid bitch, that hurt!" "No cursing, Hikari could hear you! And stop putting her down!" A large crash sounded from the other side of the house. Hidan took off running towards the noise. Pein sat down in the kitchen. "He's so stupid it's ridiculous." "I know"

"You broke my fucking bed!" the silver haired man screamed. Hikari threw her hands over her ears, sat down on the floor and started bawling. Kakuzu came stomping in and scooped up the five year old. "What's wrong?" "Hidan's bed is broke and he cursed at me and blamed me! J-just 'cause I was in here before him!" She dug her face into his shoulder and continued subbing. "You should be ashamed, blaming a five year old! Besides for some reason this kid loves you half to death." The stitched man stomped out, child in his arms. Hikari looked over his shoulder and smirked at the other man. "She did too do it! I'm not lying, dammit!"

Konan walked through town with a smiling Hikari holding her hand. They were having a 'Mommy Daughter Shopping Day.' Inside a children's clothing store Konan was looking through some sundresses for her little girl. A tug on her shirt revealed a very eager looking five year old. "Mommy, look at what I found! Can I get it?" in her hand was a dark purple tube top. What kind of store sells tube tops for five year olds? Sure she could fit it, the little girl was very skinny but her ribs didn't poke out so Konan assumed she was naturally small. "Um why don't we find a shirt that doesn't show off your tummy?" "But I'm not fat! I'm pretty enough to wear this, right mommy?" The dark blue haired woman sighed. "You are more than pretty enough to wear it and not even a little chubby. Wouldn't you rather have a top that covers all of you?" "Nope, I want this!" 'I can see it now, her walking around with a piece of cloth covering her chest, barely there and shorts that don't even cover her ass. I just know it.'

Zestu laid on a tree branch about a kilometer away from base. It was so loud there, and filled with irritating people. His mind drifted to the violet eyed girl. She tugged on his heart strings with just a smile. She was the only child that didn't scream or burst into tears at the sight of him. In fact, she was fond of him. "Zetsu-nii! What are you doing up there?" His head snapped down. There she was, alone far from home. "He jumped down and kneeled to her height. "Hikari, what are you doing so far from the base **and alone it's too dangerous." **She looked down in shame and clicked her heels together. "I wanted to come find you." "Does anyone know you left?" "Well not really." Well shit. He along with the rest of the Akatsuki knew about her always forgetting to move the rock back into position, hell, he'd never heard she'd ever remembered. **"Hikari, do you remember if you put back the rock?" ** She nodded "Yup! I put it right back where it belongs" a sudden look of sadness ran over her. "You aren't gonna make me go home are ya? I wanted to spend time with my Zetsu-nii." He sighed happily; she had come all this way to see him. "Alright then what do you want to do?" Her face brightened. "Come with me!" she took his hand and began running off. After about five minutes they reached a huge open field. It was covered in pink, purple, blue, and white flowers. She patted a spot on the ground with no flowers. "You sit here Zetstu-nii." He complied. As soon as he hit the ground she got to work. Hikari began putting flowers on his Venus-fly-trap.

~Time skip, one year~

Hikari patted into the kitchen at three am. "I think he'll be a nice addition plus Kisame needs a partner." She heard her daddy say. "Yes, I feel the same way." Her Kuzu was talking now. "I have no objections" her mommy. "I don't care, as long as he isn't bat shit crazy like Hidan." Her little eyes widened, Kisame cursed? "Shut the fuck up fish-dick!" Hidan was so sensitive. "As long as he isn't mean to Hakari Tobi doesn't mind!" the now six years old slid closer to the meeting room. Suddenly the door opened and her mommy was poking her head out. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" "I wanted some water and I heard everybody talkin'." "I see, come on, time for your first meeting." The woman scooped up her daughter and brought her in. She placed the little girl in a seat between Hidan and Kisame. Kisame sent her a toothy grin which she returned with a bright smiled. She poked Hidan and waved to everyone else. "Konan, why is my six years old up at three in the morning and in a meeting?" Pein whispered. "She was up anyways an eavesdropping. I think she is old enough for a meeting like this." She hissed back. The man simply nodded. "I heard Kisame curse!" she yelled giggling. "I only said it because I didn't think she'd hear!" "Believe me, she hears everything." Sasori hissed.

Hikari turned to Hidan. "What does 'dick' mean?" Everyone's jaw dropped with all eyes on Hidan. "Well you see its" Konan was on top of him in a flash, her hand covering his mouth. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Don't you dare corrupt her further, or have you forgotten her first word?" He nodded and was freed. "I promise to tell you when you're older, ok sweetie?" her mom nervously smiled. "Ok! So, what were you talking about?" she asked swinging her legs under the table. "We anticipate someone will be here within a few days to join Akatsuki. Everyone agrees that he will be of use here. What do you think about a man coming to join?" Pein explained.

"I think it'll be fun to have another friend to play with!" She exclaimed. Konan smiled sadly. Her poor baby girl didn't have any real friends her age. Sure the guys along with herself and Pein played with her upon demand but it wasn't good for her psychologically.

Pein smirked "then it's settled, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu are to go retrieve him tomorrow. Sasori, you will have to watch Hikari tomorrow since both I and Konan will be busy." Sasori nodded but Hikari had a much different opinion. "Did you hear that! We get to spend tomorrow together Danna!" He smiled softly "I heard." Pein stood up. "Well now that that is all settled, Hikari it's time for you to go back to bed." With that said he picked Hikari up like a foot ball and carried her to her room.

"Goodnight daddy" the six year old smiled. "Goodnight Hikari" Pein kissed her forehead and left the room.

**Ok! Next chapter another member is added! Who could it be! Comment and let me know what your idea's are!**

**Itachi**

**Deidara**

**Sasuke**

**Heart you all!**

_**~Blackrose996~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I Do Not Own Naruto! If I did, the ninja world would be seriously screwed.

_**Hello all! First off thanks so much for the reviews, they meant a lot to me! I am so sorry for not updating in forever, please don't stab me! Also, thank you so much Chocoholics Unite! That was THE answer I wanted ^.^ Squeee! I'm so happy! So I want you to PM me with a Naruto pairing of your choice to make a oneshot! **_

Summary: Hikari was always been a special little girl. Her mommy could turn to paper and her daddy says he's god. Her best friends and play mates kill regularly but still love her. The story of her growing isn't a normal one but it's a story either way! But what happens when the men who helped raise her start to feel more for her? You'll have to read to find that out!

A boy, barely sixteen walked slowly through a forest. He had just done the unthinkable and where was he to go now? Everyone would be out for his blood once they heard about the unspeakable crime he committed. A flash of color in front of him stopped his movements and in moments three figures appeared.

Strange looking people at that.

"Before you begin asking questions I will explain" the masked one stated. "We are here to offer you a deal you cannot refuse. You will be joining the criminal organization Akatsuki. I'm sure being a former anbu you've heard of us. Now then, are you coming without a fight, or do you need further motivation?" The teen smirked inwardly; this was just what he needed. "I'd be happy to come willingly." "And don't worry about us testing your loyalty that could happen at any moment." A blue man chuckled.

~With our favorite puppet and six year old~

Sasori sat at the large desk in his chair working on a surprisingly non-ex-human puppet with Hikari sitting on the floor playing with a small doll he had mad her two years ago.

"Danna, why do you like making dollies?" She asked looking at her doll.

"Hikari, how many times do I need to tell you, they are puppets? What you are holding is a doll but, I make puppets. Puppets fill with needles, poison, and other weapons."

"How many other dollies have you made?"

A vein in his forehead twitched "just that one."

"Why?"

He sighed putting down his toll. He scooped up the small girl and placed her in his lap.

"I made it because it was special; just for you, a special beautiful little girl in my life."

She smiled brightly, her bottom front teeth gone. She stood on Sasori's knees and put her arms around his neck, nuzzling the man's shoulder. "I love you Danna!" Hikari exclaimed hugging him tightly. "I love you too" He smiled returning her embrace.

"Am I the only girl you love?" she asked pulling away, not breaking eye contact.

"Of course, you are and always will be the only girl I love." "Yay!" She pounced on him again. Little did Sasori know his words would affect his life in a way almost unimaginable in his eyes.

"How adorable!" Kisame clapped along with Hidan in the door way to the red heads bedroom. "Fan-Fucking-Tastic!" Hidan laughed. Hikari pounced on Hidan and began messing up his hair. "I'm telling mommy and daddy and Kuzu that you swore in front of me again!" "Are not you stupid brat!" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" she glared at him and jumped to ground running off to find somebody.

"Kuzu! Kuzu! Kuzu!" she yelled down the halls and into the living room where she found him. She jumped up and down in front of him "Hidan swore with me in the room! I was just playing with my Danna dolly and he said a real long swear word!" Kakuzu sighed heavily while his inner cursed profoundly trying figure out what the hell a 'Danna dolly' was. "I will deal with him later, for now meet the new member."

She turned her head and stared. That is until she ran up to him smiling happily. "Hi! I'm Hikari! And I'm six!" The raven haired man was confused; what was a six year old doing in a place like this, and what was a 'Danna dolly'? "I am Itachi Uchiha." "You have pretty hair Itachi! My mommy might get jealous!" she giggled "How old are you?" "Sixteen" "wow! Did you hear that Kuzu, he's younger than Danna? You see," she began explaining "My Danna is nineteen, but he doesn't ever grow up! Isn't that the neatest?" Hikari exclaimed her violet eyes shining brightly. Itachi sent a questioning glance to Kakuzu who he found to have the room. The man picked up the little girl and placed her in his lap. "You have interesting hair Hikari" she nodded happily "my mommy has hair like mine but hers is dark."

Later that night Hikari found herself watching Kisame cook. "We're home!" Konan's voice sounded as she walked in the kitchen, Pein right behind her. "Mommy! Daddy!" Hikari jumped into her mother's arms. "Hi sweetie! Did you have a good day?"

"Mhmm! What does Fan-Fucking-Tastic mean?"

A dark aura emitted from the woman. She handed her daughter to the fish man and stomped away. A few moments later screaming could be heard. Itachi sauntered up to Kisame.

"What was that?" "Konan killing Hidan for swearing in front of her baby, because of him her first word wasn't well… let's just say it wasn't what everyone was expecting. And whenever he says a word she hasn't heard she makes sure to repeat it in front of Pein and Konan."

He nodded understandingly while letting his gaze fall on the little girl. She had such a bright happy aura around her; no wonder her name is Hikari. It was surprising to Itachi how an innocent little girl like herself could function so perfectly with such dangerous men, this Hidan seemingly the only exception. "Dinner is ready!" the shark-man yelled. Everyone sat down and began eating a simple sushi dinner. "When everyone is finished eating we shall meet in the meeting room" Pein said randomly in the middle of the meal.

~The meeting room!

"Now that you all are here let us begin. We have obtained a new member as of today, Itachi Uchiha." "He will be partnered with Kisame."

"Wait just a minute!" Hikari shot up from her seat pointing at Pein.

"I thought I was gonna be Kisame's partner! This isn't fair! I was here first!" She fumed at the Uchiha.

"Hikari, you will sit down this instant. Now let me explain. You are too young to be Kisame's partner right now. And Itachi needs one."

"But daddy! That's not fair!"

"Hikari, you will stop arguing this instant or I WILL punish you." Pein strong commanding voice was enough to put Pein in his own place. But that wasn't going to stop his daughter.

She plopped down in her seat and her eyes began to water threatening to spill over. The leader sighed "How about this, when you're old enough I will let you pick your partner?"

She shot up all hints of sadness a thing of the past "yay!"

"Hikari why don't you go to bed now" Konan said standing. "Fine" Hikari pouted the whole way to her room.

Within ten or so minutes Konan returned. "Now that that is taken care of we need to move on to more serious matters." Pein said a grave looked covering his face. "I want to implant some my and Konan's blood into Hikari, because let's face it she wasn't born with too many natural abilities. I want her to grow stronger than the average ninja like we have turned out to be."

"But Pein, I want her to develop her own abilities."

"Yes and when she is older I want her to survive being in the Akatsuki. As much as I love her like my child I cannot allow a weak link and this is the only option."

"So how do you propose we do this? **As far as she knows she **_**is **_**your blood daughter."** Zetsu asked both of his sides giving an opinion.

"We will have to put her under a sleeping jutsu" Itachi said "and I volunteer to do so. I can perform such a thing without the usual unpleasant vision; it will be peaceful and dreamless. That I guarantee."

Pein nodded and turned to Konan "you see? My plans will cause her no harm; we can do it at her bed time. This will also make you and me training her easier."

The blue hair woman sighed. "I don't know about this… what if her body reacts negatively to our blood and chakra?"

"Her body won't act that way to our blood, we're all the same type. And you and me can slowly begin to insert our chakra into her" he squeezed his lovers shoulder.

"Well ok."

~Four years later! Hikari's ten!

Pein hugged his growing little girl "your Renningan is getting so strong!" "Thanks to you Dad" the now taller Hikari smiled and wriggled out of her fathers loving hold. "Where's mom? I want to show her something I figured out!" "I think she's back at the base" "ok!" without another word the girl ran off. It was a 5 mile run back but she knew the way. The leader sighed and began walking.

~with our favorite ten year old!

"Mom is gonna be so proud of me!" She squealed with delight. Her small Akatsuki cloak flowing around her as she ran through trees, today was going to be awesome! Itachi and Kisame were coming back from a mission, she taught herself on of her mother's techniques, and they were getting a new member! She couldn't remember his name but he was to be Sasori's partner. She shuddered at thinking about the Orochimaru incident that led to his being kicked out. But things were better without him; he was really creepy and tried to hurt her Itachi!

Hikari stopped for a moment; she felt an unfamiliar chakra, a bunch actually. Suddenly she was surrounded by men in funny masks.

"Stop right there, who are you?" one asked causing the girl to take a step back and glare.

"Answer us little girl, who are you and why are you wearing an Akatsuki cloak?"

She didn't answer. All parents taught their kids not to speak to strangers but hers couldn't have stressed it more. She wasn't to ever answer any questions from strangers especially if they asked about the Akatsuki or who she was. The world didn't know of the leaders' daughter.

"We are going to arrest you under law of Konohagakure do not resist."

Yea right! She activated her Renningan and positioned herself in a battle stance. Before she could even make a hand sign she was knocked out…

_**Oh No! Poor Hikari! D: but what will happen next!**_

_**Can you guess who our new member is? A OneShot of your favorite Naruto paring if you get it right first! ;)**_

_**Heart you all**_

_**~Blackrose996!~**_


End file.
